The Odd Yaoi Fic
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: It's my first attempt of writting a yaoi fic. If you don't like the pairings in this fic, then do not read it. Got it? It saves me from not getting pissed off with reviewers.
1. Default Chapter

The Odd Yaoi Fic.  
  
Note: This is a stupid attempt of writting a yaoi fic, featuring an odd, but cute Megaman X couple.  
  
If you had read Death to Mr. Jiggles and saw the Dark and Celtic scenes...  
  
(I suggest you go read it. Go, go!)  
  
This fic takes those acts a little bit futher. All the characters in this fic are from MMX6 and owed by Capcom.   
  
Perhaps it's my own sick attempt of why Dynamo was in X6 in the first place, even though he wasn't a character who had no purpose in the storyline than he did in X5. Did anyone else wonder that too?  
  
****  
  
I'm bored.  
  
I may had fucked every reploid...  
  
Wait, let me repharse that.  
  
I may had fucked every attractive reploid that had crossed my path. Sigh, I can tell you all the wonderful tales of how I lure some sweet innocent reploid with my charming good looks or blackmail my little precious prey to give me few moments of pleasure, or let everyone in on your dirty little secrets.  
  
I love me so much that it's scary at times.   
  
Yet...  
  
Not everyone had fallen for my charm...or I couldn't find anything that I could hold against him.  
  
A pretty violet suited reploid with matching eyes has quickly outwitted himself from my traps to snare him in. He made himself the victor of my little games and let me become the foolish one in them.  
  
I think I found a way to cure my boredom.  
  
I'll pay him a visit and will get those violet eyes in bed with yours truely if it's the last thing I do!  
  
That what made this game so much fun.  
  
****  
  
Zero and X were sitting at the table as they noticed the silver blue haired reploid passing them by. Both were amazed that the black suited reploid didn't tended to stop to give his two annoying cents at the two hunters.  
  
"Is it just me or did I see what I just saw right now with my own two eyes???" Zero asked as he cocked his head in the direction where the black bot had trailed off, "Or am I just seeing things???"  
  
"You're not Zero," X replied, "he passed us like we weren't even there. I wonder why..."  
  
But before the blue hunter could finish his sentance, his "friend" jumped on top of the table and making such a spectacle that caused the other reploids that were around to turn to face the crazed blonde red marverick hunter.  
  
"I'M FREE AT LAST!!!" Zero cried, "FREE AT LAST!!!! NO MORE TORMENT FROM THAT BLUE HAIR BASTARD ANY LONGER!!!! FREE AT LAST!!!! WHOO HOO!!!"  
  
"Zero!!!!" X stammered as he stood up and tried to calm down his overly excited friend, "You're making it such a big deal!!! Maybe it was just a fluke that he ignored us."  
  
"Are you kidding X?!!! This is a miricle!!! He's finally out of our hair once and for all!!!"  
  
"And you're making everyone thinking you've gone marverick."  
  
"X, we should so something to commemorate our freedom from his dirty little games!!!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, how about some wild passionate sex?!!"  
  
Silence. Every reploid was now staring at both of them. Some were shocked of what the red hunter had slipped from his tongue, who didn't seemed to notice it.  
  
"I don't know him," X muttered as he tried to shoo away the reploids from his hyperactive friend, "I don't know him..."  
  
****  
  
Disrepectful bitch.  
  
I know I shouldn't call her those words. Or any lady, reploid or human, for that matter.  
  
I should be the one cursing myself to not inform her earlier. For it I had, perharps I wouldn't be drowning myself right now even more deeper in my works. I guess I am a poor lover. The woman who had rescued my own being from the depths of my "hatred" had now left me in the same situation that lead me created the "hatred" in the first place.  
  
Loneliness.   
  
Science may have the possible answers for anything, but when it comes to love...Science becomes the villiage idiot. There are no possible solutions or equations that could solve the riddle of love. Or maybe the answer is right in front of my face, yet I was using the advanced methods of solving it raither than common logic.  
  
How did such primative lifeforms known as humans dealt with this? Reploids were programed with emotional simulations, which should be accurate as human emotions. What's the importance of them?   
It makes us dif....   
  
"Gate-kun!!!" a voice cried out.  
  
****  
  
He turned his chair around while hearing his name being called from hehind, only to turn back his chair when the person who called his name was "him".  
  
The bounty hunter smirked. He wasn't going to let violet eyes get away from his this time. Oh no...   
  
A set of arms feel upon the scietist's shoulders as the hunter was about to catch his prey once more. The scientist, on the other hand, clearly ignored the black bot's advances on him. He didn't have time to play one of those games again.  
  
"Hey..." he began as he leaned forward, "so how is my violet eyes doing today?"  
  
Silence. He raised his arm, placing a few fingers on the keyboard to get violet eyes' attention.  
  
Oh, he did get his "attention"...by accidently deleting what the scientist was working on. Hours of work and research down the drain by a single button. Normally, he would just redo it once again.   
  
Yet, not this time.   
  
The scientist turned to face the bounty hunter, giving the silver blue haired reploid a death glare.   
  
****  
  
It didn't take five minutes to get Dynamo running out of the headquarters' laboratories as fast as he can. The bounty hunter was famed of running away from his battles and this was a battle he had to run away from....  
  
Unless he wanted to feel the wrath of a seriously pissed off reploid scientist drapped in golden battle armour. Of course, it wasn't that bad. The bounty hunter never saw this suit before on him. It looked quite lovely on the scietist.   
  
Although, it may be the last suit he'll ever see again if that scientist gets a hold on him.   
  
Run Dynamo Run!!!  
  
The two reploids continued their chase, sending other reploids that got in their way flying all over the place.   
  
No matter that rank you were, rookie or general, if you got in Gate's way, you went flying. Some reploids ran away from him in fear that he went marverick. He even looked like a golden devil who was ready to send someone to the depths of Hell with him...  
  
And Dynamo was the lucky canditate.   
  
It should be expected for Gate to go marverick. He was the one who created the "Nightmare" and started the crisis anyways. Now the remaining reploids and humans are living with the aftermath of such a horrid event.  
  
****  
  
The chase ended as the bounty hunter had lead his prey into one of the warehouses. The golden suited reploid entered the building as he search for that wretched silver blue hair reploid!! The prey has become the hunter...  
  
"All you can do is run," Gate said while walking around, "keep running, once I find you...you're dead. Or something more painful than death."  
  
Or so he thought. The bounty hunter jumped on him, covering his face in a chlorophyl soaked hankercheif. He had tried to fight back, struggling to get the hankercheif off his face, but the hunter wasn't willing to let his prey win.   
  
Then effects of the substance kicked in and his own body collasped and slightly shutting down.  
  
A smirk was right across the hunter's face while he was holding onto the scientist, whom litterally fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Who would thought a humble scientist had the most attractive armour?  
  
He wasn't going to let this catch go. His prey had excited the bounty hunter without using any words whatsoever. If this reploid was so determined to beat the living shit out of him, then I wonder how he was when he peformed in...   
  
His smirk turned into a lewd smile.  
  
"Mine," Dynamo replied.   
  
Well, I may alreadly fucked every reploid....especially my violet eyes.   
  
****  
  
Meh, this will be a short yaoi fic. I'll let you take a wild guess on what going happen next. If you don't know, then go read yaoi fics right now!!!  
  
So anyone up for some lemon pie?  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	2. X and Zero Crash The 'Lemon'

The Odd Yaoi Fic.  
  
Note: This is a stupid attempt of writting a yaoi fic, featuring an odd, but cute Megaman X couple.  
  
If you had read Death to Mr. Jiggles and saw the Dark and Celtic scenes...  
  
(I suggest you go read it. Go, go!)  
  
This fic takes those acts a little bit futher. All the characters in this fic are from MMX6 and owed by Capcom.   
  
All right, I'm a fangirl...but I'm not the type of fangirl that goes run around and attempts to glomp our fave bishonenon every five seconds. Nor to have I any sexual interests in them whatsoever.  
  
What? I have to? Since when? I like bishies too, I just don't like the fact I have to go after them to show my affection to them like some crazed pyschobitch.  
  
I have my taste in men. I go after the well dressed characters, yet men dressed in "red" and "violet" to get my attention more. I also go for bishies that everyone thinks they're bad but what they want to do doesn't seem so bad.  
  
And so...let's eat some pie!!! Uh, I mean back to the fic, nee?  
  
Oh yeah, don't watch Americian Idol. It's a TV show that turns someone into another mass production for media to make lots and lots of money off from comsumers...  
  
Then throw away that person once the comsumers are tired with him or her. Wow, what crap.   
  
Then again, who listens to me and my opinions?   
  
****  
  
The two of them were walking down the hallway. They were walking apart raither than side by side. The blue reploid was trying to avoid his "friend".  
  
"Zero..." X began, "why did you blurted that? Now, not only do most of the recuits think you're a total nutcase, but they all think we're flameboyantly gay!!!"  
  
"Hey, it was something to do..." Zero replied, "you didn't say that it could be sex. Hell, I'll have sex anytime when I'm in a good mood, which I am now. So, wanna join me for the fun?"   
  
X stopped walking as his face flustered a shade of red. He did not hear what his best friend just suggested to him...  
  
Did he? The blue reploid was hoping to spare his virgin circuit for someone special, someone that cared for the legendary marverick hunter. Sure, Zero cared for him, but he wanted to save it for someone who really liked or love him. He wasn't ready to give it up for satisfy his friend's sexual needs.  
  
He just didn't want to loose i...  
  
Too late.   
  
Zero grinned as he grabbed onto X, dragging the blue reploid towards whoever knows what an excited and slightly horny Zero was leading him too. If X didn't stop, he may had save himself for what Zero had in store for him.  
  
****  
  
As he woke, due to the effects fading away, he then sat up and realizing his left arm was hancuffed to a steel pipe. Was he still back in that damn warehouse where the hunter lead him to? He had to give him some credit for using chlorophyl, the black bot had used his brains...  
  
For once.  
  
Yet that wasn't going to stop Gate from maiming that pesky bounty hunter once he gets a hold of h...  
  
Where was he anyways?  
  
"...Gate-kun..." a voice whispered.  
  
He turned around. A cloaked shadowy figure stood right in front of the scientist, aproaching him with every step it took.  
  
"Gate-kun..." it said, "it's me, Aila. I'll get you out of here, but you're wounded. Please take a rest and I'll help you recover your wounds."  
  
He looked up at the figure while the figure looked. A moment of silence passed between the two of them. The words the figure had said to him sounded and felt like Alia was truely in front of him, except...  
  
He wasn't wounded at all and Aila never called him "Gate-kun". He looked at the figure once again, but someone always did...   
  
"Dynamo," Gate said, "would you please knock it off with your impersonations? You're not fooling anyone at all."  
  
The figure took off the cloak, revealing the silver blue hair bounty hunter. He turned to face Gate as he held the cloak.   
  
"Strange," Dynamo pounted, "it always worked with the others. But don't think I'll let you go just because you saw through my disguise."  
  
"What disguise?" Gate replied as he rolled his eyes, "Any idiot could pull a that disguise off."  
  
"Hmpt! But I bet you really did want Aila, wanted to feel her, wanted to here her scream your name.... Well, too bad, I've got to her first and I found out she's highly trainned in that area."  
  
The golden reploid was in silent rage while he gaze upon the bounty hunter with his cold violet eyes. So the mighty hunter was going to leave him vunerable to hear the hunter's latest victories, especially over his old female compainion.   
  
This really pissed him off, but he will not let Dynamo be satisfied.   
  
"But I wonder why Aila was so good in bed," Dynamo began pondering, "was it because she was taught by her old friend or is it..."  
  
The hunter calmly sat on top of the golden reploid. He then faced the reploid and leading foreword, almost touching each other. Hazel eyes were staring into violet ones.   
  
"Her old friend must had neglected her needs," he said, "yes, that's it. He must had neglected her because everyone hates him...but why does ever hate my violet eyes?"  
  
He moved foward in attempt to place a kiss on those lips. Such insults and remarks could come out from those lips. He wondered if those lips were laced with poison from his words or were they coated with a sweet intoxication, leading one to taste them again and again..  
  
Till the poison came.   
  
There was only only way to find out...   
  
(Or not.)  
  
****  
  
Instead, the wary bounty hunter got smacked across his face with Gate's free hand. It was a bittersweet pain Dynamo had received from him. He backed away from Gate, but still sat on top of him while he rubbed his face. Was it the tempting to kiss him or telling him politely that his girl was a willing slut and ticked him off or was it both?  
  
"Why did you go and do that?" Dynamo muttered, "Now I have to force you to want me...the hard way."  
  
Gate just gave a mocking smirk across his face as his reply. The bounty hunter wasn't going to be fooled by pretty golden reploid, he was going to succeed in sleeping with everyone, especially those clever violet eyes!   
  
"Oh, I get it..." Dynamo replied while pretending that he figured it out, "so that's why you're hiding underneath all your paperwork. You're missing out on all the fun because you blame yourself for your girlfriend's actions."  
  
"W-what?" Gate asked as he looked back at Dynamo. The hunter had really started to lose it...  
  
"I bet you never kissed anyone, have you? You may be the smarter one, but when it comes to love, I prevail over you and your scientific theories. But...I'll let you prevail, if you kiss me."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Why would I eve..."  
  
"Why not? Hard work and no play makes Gate a dull reploid...that's what you are, a dull reploid. And no one wants that, hee hee..."  
  
Then the pipe broke in two. What held Gate from holding him was now shattered to bits. Violet eyes gazed upon hazel ones with such such rage and hatred that was emerging from this golden suited reploid.   
  
It was the last image the silver blue hair bounty hunter had saw...  
  
Before Gate pounced right on top of him.   
  
****  
  
Two reploids were standing outside a warehouse. One of them huggled the other while the other wasn't certain of what going to happen to him.  
  
"Well X," Zero grinned, "you're in luck. This happens to be one of my favourite spots where I, aherm...."  
  
The blonde hunter placed his arms around his friend, chuckling softly, and nuzzling the blue suited hunter. He was also hoping to do this another time, but the urge of sexual pleasure were not allowing him to continue. It was have a willing X or raping X, which could shatter their friendship to million of pieces if Zero did rape him. Oh yes, and the other hunters will keep Zero far away from X since they may think Zero's gone maverick.   
  
Besides, an embaressed X was cuter looking than one drenched in blood. But then again, Zero always had an urge for blood slaughtering mavericks...  
  
No!! We will not slash X duiring his first time!!!   
  
"Zero..." X muttered while his face flustered, "I really don't think we should be doing this. I don't know if I..."  
  
Strangely enough, just when X was about to finish his sentance...both hunters stopped what they were doing. An angst cry of pain wailed from the building itself, startling the two hunters, and bringing Zero into another mood that Zero loved.  
  
The "I'm Gonna Kill Me a Marvick" mood.  
  
Screwing X will have to wait for another time. To take a life of a maverick who hunts down innocent reploids with no mercy was one of Zero's specialties. He then let go of X and quickly drew out his sabre.  
  
"A marverick on the headquarters' base..." X said as he charged his blaster, "are they getting more stupider or what?"  
  
"Whatever," Zero replied as he charged into the building, "it's a dead one when I get my hands on it!! How dare it invaded my territory!!!"  
  
"Zero!! Wait up!!!" And X went after him.  
  
The two ran into the building, but it wasn't a maverick that was in the building. Zero dropped his sabre. He found out why Dynamo was ignoring the two of them in the first place. X stood next by Zero, with a even redder face than before.  
  
"Zero..." X slightly squeaked, "What are Gate and Dynamo..."   
  
The hunter and the scientist were caught in brawl in order to show which one was better...  
  
But it looked more like an endless fit of passion with one another. Two bitter rivals struggling with each other and ending up intertwining as lovers. Neither of them dared noticed the two onlookers who were watching the two.  
  
X's face went red while Zero then grew a devious grin on his face and he looked at his flustered partner.  
  
"Say X..." Zero began, "maybe we should join them."  
  
X didn't even bother to reply. His face was too red for him to do so.   
  
****   
  
I'm evil. There's a pretty good reasons why I cutted out the sex.  
  
1. Fanfiction.net will possible block my account.  
2. I'm really not that good in writting two guys or anyone making out in fics.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


End file.
